


A Hidden Talent

by galacticnebula



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Evelyn Trevelyan Romantic One-Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hidden Talents, One Shot, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnebula/pseuds/galacticnebula
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan has many known talents. But she has one that she keeps hidden from her companions.





	A Hidden Talent

Evelyn leaned over the last letter on her desk. Of course, it wasn’t really the _last_ one. Reports and letters continuously kept flowing in, but the one she was currently inspecting was her objective for the day. After sparring on the training ground with the Commander that morning and later attending the usual counsel at the War Table, she shut herself in her quarters to finish the diplomatic work. She sometimes wondered why she was doing it herself, when she could simply lend the task to a representative… but then that would mean she’d have to listen to hours of more or less accurate recapitulation, which would end up being less efficient. She’d have to skim over the letters and reports all over again anyway.

The moon was low in the cloud covered sky. It was getting late and the only source of light in her room were the small flames hovering around her desk; a work of her magic. Inquisitor Trevelyan finally put the report on the pile of completed ones, letting out a sigh of relief.

She leaned on the back of her grandiose chair, pondering over what should be her next activity. She could always go to bed, but she didn't feel very sleepy yet. Reading was always an option, but she had been staring at paper for the past few hours and continuing doing so didn't seem appealing. A yawn escaped her mouth.

Evelyn decided to stand up and stretch her sore muscles. Being hunched over a desk for hours was not something she was used to, as she greatly preferred being out on the field, defeating dragons or demons, or throwing spells in and there. Being a leader involved a certain degree of diplomacy, which she couldn’t really escape.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind and she smiled. She propped herself down on her knees to pull a crate from under her bed. The crate was made out of an old wood and wrapped with two rustic leather straps. It wasn't too heavy to struggle sliding it out, but enough to discourage someone in a hurry. Its lack of colorful appearance made it dull and unattractive, which was done on purpose. On it was displayed a small inscription written in elven script.

She carefully slid the leather straps off the box, opened the lid and freed the heavy object from its confinement. It was a celtic harp. The golden stringed instrument was shining in all its divinity, maybe even glowing from divine powers.

The mage casted a silence spell, creating an invisible soundproof dome around her. She pulled the harp up close to her and sat on a small bench. Her fingers gently traced each string, making a delightful sound.

First clumsy but quickly rediscovering a certain familiarity, she began playing some chords. She trembled at the melodic arpeggios reaching her ears and she closed her eyes in a moment of deep appreciation, getting lost in the sound waves. She didn't have to think anymore, her fingers automatically finding the suite of musical notes.

The improvised melody gradually morphed into a very familiar hymn, one Evelyn had learned when she was younger. She remembered every part of the song, even after a many years.

Trevelyan was so caught up in her musical piece that she didn't hear the Commander's footsteps approaching. While the magical dome prevented the sounds inside from being heard outside, the rule didn't apply the other way around.

Cullen wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not. There he was, watching the _Inquisitor_ play the harp. The fact that he could _see_ but not hear anything pushed him to believe this was all an hallucination or a dream.

“Inquisitor?”

He was almost hovering over her shoulder when he unknowingly pierced the invisible soundproof barrier. The melancholic music that reached to his ears shook his whole body. Words failed to come out, and he was mesmerized by the way Evelyn played the harp with such ease. The sound she produced was extremely soothing, almost like a lullaby.

The music abruptly stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She gasped in surprise.

“Cullen! I didn't hear you...” She laid the harp on her thighs.

The Commander was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. She looked divine as she held the harp over her crossed legs, her hair draped over her shoulders and her head turned toward him. She wore a slender nightrobe with light breeches underneath. The cleavage was more pronounced, leaving an unusual amount of skin showing. Her lips were slightly parted, inviting and even sensual.

He thought he had seen all of her, yet she never failed to surprise him at the most unexpected moments.

“You… This is beautiful. I-I've never heard you play the harp,” he sputtered, trying to keep himself composed. He tried to pull his gaze away from her, but he just couldn’t. _Just too beautiful_.

Cullen could worship her right on the spot. He was a devoted religious man after all...

A blush spread over her cheeks under his stare. “I wished to keep it a secret. That is, until you just barged into my room.”

“Ah, yes, I apologize for this… I should have knocked.” He rubbed the back of his neck, tearing his gaze away from her.

Evelyn shook her head with a smile. He always did this when he was embarrassed, and it was quite charming, but also ironic; an authoritarian Commander on the fields, an adorable dork in the sheets. In that moment, he particularly looked relaxed, only wearing a long shirt and a pair of casual leather breeches. His shirt was slightly parted open below his neck, the untied laces letting it fall in a _V_.

“Cullen, you can come in whenever you want. I was teasing you.”

“Why would you hide such a gift?” he asked.

“Well, this harp is elven. My parents didn’t exactly share the same view on the elves as I did, so I had to keep it hidden. It was sold to me in that old rustic box for only a few coppers. I didn’t realize back then, but it was an oddly suspicious object, don’t you think?”

Cullen sat on the ground, next to the Inquisitor. He leaned a forearm on his knee. It wasn't exactly what he meant by “gift”, but shrugged off for now. “What had you attracted to it?”

“This will sound absurd to you, but…” she sighed as she thought of a way to formulate it. “I have always had a fascination for the elven culture and history.”

She softly grazed the golden material with her fingers. “My uncle was a mage like me, but also an avid adventurer. He managed to escape the Circle and run into the Free Marches. Fleeing into the wilderness was the only thing he wanted to do.”

“He would secretly come back to his sister, sneaking into our family house at night to see my mother. While I was in the circle, he managed to slip _disguised_ books about elvish history for me, and my curiosity couldn't be satiated. Eventually, he never returned...”

She paused, the silence becoming poignant. For a moment she suspected Cullen wished to avoid the sensitive subject of Templars, but the way she had caught his attention confirmed her otherwise.

“Still, he left me with this intense fascination for elves and the Dalish clans.”

Cullen didn't know what to say. He didn't expect her to reveal personal aspects of her life, especially this. No wonder why she often hung out with Solas… He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous.

“I know this sounds foolish,” she laughed. She raised the harp up again and struck some strings of the harp with her fingers.

“No, it's not foolish,” Cullen said with a smirk. “You’re full of surprises, Evelyn.”

“And is this a good thing?” she challenged.

“I do love surprises… as long as they're not trying to scare me.”

She chuckled. “Don’t like Sera's surprises?”

He frowned, a serious face suddenly back. “Absolutely not.”

Evelyn let out a heartful laugh. She loved this relaxed side of the Commander. And to know that she made him feel like this, it made her even more happy.

They both sat in the privacy of the soundproof magical dome as she played bewitching melodies with her harp. Cullen almost got lost in it again, forgetting how soothing music could be for the soul and body. He grew intrigued by Evelyn, who had this talent hidden all along. Leliana sang from time to time and despite her natural secretive nature, she didn’t try to hide it.

He felt weak to succumb to her melody, his Templar instinct taking over. For a moment he thought she purposefully casted a spell that made him enchanted, but he quickly shrugged the improper thought away. He was not a Templar any longer. He was the Inquisition’s Commander… and the Inquisitor’s lover.

After a while, the Inquisitor let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. “It’s getting late…”

Cullen was still sitting on the ground next to Evelyn. His head was leaning against her hip and eyes were slightly closed. He looked up to her. “Why do you keep this talent hidden?”

She stood up and began to wrap the harp back into its crate. “I’ve grown up to keep it for myself. Not sure I’d be used to public performances either.”

“Are you afraid of people judging you?” he asked sincerely.

Evelyn closed the lid of the crate and wrapped the leather straps around it. She slowed in her movements, pondering the question.

“In some ways, yes. Though, with the weight of the Inquisition on my shoulders and supposedly portraying the _Herald of Andraste_ , I think I appreciate having some privacy…” She slided the box back under her bed and walked back to Cullen, who now stood up.

She roamed a finger over his chest with a sly smile on her face. “After all, where would be the thrill if the Inquisitor didn’t have any secrets?”

Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His hold on her was solid, not letting her go. His voice cracked from tiredness. “How mundane.”

Their lips met needlessly, but they were both too tired to jump into a passionate night. They broke the kiss and fell on her bed.

Cullen let out a satisfied sigh as his body hit the cushion and joined his hands behind his head laying on one of her pillows. “Do you have any other hidden talents, Evelyn?”

She cradled her face in his neck and wrapped an arm over his middle. “I may have a few more up my sleeve… but you’ll have to be patient.”


End file.
